


Karamel Snow

by Karamel_wood



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamel_wood/pseuds/Karamel_wood
Summary: Kara and Mon-El on a Christmas morning. Everything after 2x21 is non existent, so Mon-El never left Earth. Pure Fluff, nothing but fluff :)





	Karamel Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Karamel shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Karamel+shippers).



> So this is my first fanfic I'm ever posting but the 2nd fanfic I've ever written... If that makes any sense. I'd love to know what you guys think in the comments below and be sure to leave kudos if you enjoyed this!

It's Christmas morning. Kara's laying in bed, eyes shut, slowly breathing in the scent of the cold fresh air of a winter morning. She goes to snuggle up to her other half as she suddenly feels cold sheets under her outstretched arm. She opens her eyes to confirm her thoughts... Mon-El wasn't there.

She's still very much sleepy especially after all of the superheroing her and Mon-El had done the previous night. Not to mention also having to cook Christmas dinner for their friends and family. Alex had suggested she'd prepare the food but Kara insisted knowing her sister wanted to spend as much time with Maggie as she could. Since Alex and Maggie had gotten back together the couple have constantly been rainbows and unicorns and Kara didn't wanna pull her sister away from that on Christmas Eve.

So here she was sitting up whilst rubbing her tired eyes and wondering where that boyfriend of hers is.

"Mon-El?" No answer came.

"Mon? Babe?" Still no answer.

She now has her sight back though the bright light from outside does make her squint them a little... God she's tired. She looks around more. She suddenly notices someone standing on the balcony. Mon-El. Kara slips on her grey fluffy slippers Winn had gotten her last Christmas. Kara calmly makes her way towards Mon-El.

Mon-El had never seen snow. Of course he saw it in the many movies he had watched with Kara but actually physically seeing it's beauty and feeling it's coldness he had never.

When he woke up this morning he had spend a few minutes just admiring his goddess girlfriend sleep. Carefully listening to her heartbeat which always made him feel at home and safe. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a kind hearted, compassionate person to share his life with.

Originally he had gotten up to cook up Kara some Christmas morning breakfast in bed. But then he noticed the whiteness outside and his eyes widened. He carefully approached the balcony door and quietly opened it making sure not to wake his sleeping beauty. Seeing the true light of snow for the first time gave him a fuzzy, existed feeling. A small smile played on his lips as he closed the glass door behind him, moving closer to the edge. His smile grew wider by the second with amazement or as one of Kara's friends Dr. Stein would say astonishment. He slowly stretched his right arm out, palm facing the white sky.The first touch of the icy snow made him let out a quiet laugh of happiness. 

Distracted by his new found interest, Mon-El didn't notice his girlfriend waking up and coming his way.

Kara walks onto the balcony. A smile playing on her lips at watching her puppy of a boyfriend discover snow. She then slowly walks up behind him and smoothly wraps her strong yet gentle arms around his torso. Mon-El stuffles a laugh, putting his own hands over those of Kara and leaning into her touch.

"Hey beautiful" he says happily.

"Hey handsome, having fun with the snow?" 

Mon-El nods. The biggest smile now to be seen on his face.

Kara lets an adorable giggle slip making Mon-El turn in her arms. Now facing her.

"You sleep well?"

Kara smiling answers "Mhmm. You?"

"With you, always" Mon-El now smirking at Kara making her blush.

"You're such a flirt Mon-El of Daxam"

They both share a laugh. Mon-El's right hand moves from Kara's lower back to her left cheek admiring everything he has. How did he get so lucky? He will never fully understand it but what he does know is that he never wants to leave Kara's side. By her side is where he feels safest, the most loved. He belongs by her side. Call it fate. Mon-El has always loved to think of him and Kara as star-crossed lovers. Just like Romeo and Juliet. Excluding the ending. As long as he has her he'll be ok. She is his home.

Mon-El's eyes fall upon Kara's lips. He slowly leans down placing his lips on hers, giving her a long, passionate, meaningful kiss. Kara lets out a giggle against his lips. When they pull back, they tenderly press their foreheads together, both of their smiles brighter than the sun. Staring deep into each other's eyes. 

"Merry Christmas... Comets"

Kara not being able to contain her laughter this morning despite her tiredness, laughs into his shoulder trying to hide the blush creeping up her face.  
When she does look up a few moments later she adoringly says:

"Merry 1st Christmas to you... Goofus"

They spend a few more moments quietly standing on the balcony now covered in snow, both thankful they don't get sick or cold easily. Mon-El is the one to break the silence:

"So can we go play in the snow or?????"

"I knew it! I knew you were gonna say that!" Kara replies eyebrows raised, happiness radiating off her.

Both burst out laughing still holding one another before Kara replies:

"Yes! Yes! Come one let's go!"

"YESSSS! LETS BULID A SNOWMAN"

"YESS"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you made it to the end! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this one-shot I really appreciate it! Don't forget to tell me your thoughts and leave some kudos ;)  
> Btw if there's any spelling mistakes I'm sorry it's past midnight rn and I'm really tired haha.


End file.
